


sweet reverie

by hikarimew



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possible missuse of dream realms, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Ljósálfheimr reached farther than Alfonse expected.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 26





	sweet reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, still not over these two. Posting this before FEH disproves my theories on how Ljósálfheimr works.

Alfonse was used to borders. He'd grown up seeing maps of his kingdom, and when he was older, he patrolled those same borders several times as a member of the Order. He knew where they were, how they were marked, and when he closed his eyes, he could even feel the border of the world itself- Not the imaginary lines drawn to separate Askr and Embla- but the actual limits of his reality, where one universe ended and another began ( _ and it was honestly hard not to rip them open, they were so thin, so fragile). _

But Ljósálfheimr didn't have borders. At least, not as he knew them. The borders between dreams and reality had always been vague at best, and once you walked in a dream, you figured out the concept of borders seemingly stopped applying.

He tried to find them, once Peony taught him how to visit Ljósálfheimr without extenuating circumstances forcing him around. He'd walked for what seemed like days, the landscape ever changing as they reflected the worlds around them, but there was no end to it. Besides waking up.

It was a mystifying land. Sharena took to it like a duck to water, her sunny nature manifesting itself in concrete worlds and words around her, but Alfonse still struggled with a place with no logic like this.

( _ there was a logic, but since he couldn't understand it, it might as well not even exist _ )

Feelings had their place, he knew that. It was they that led him to doing what he could to fight alongside the Heroes ( _ that had gotten his father killed),  _ to protect his friends and find a way to grow. But he still kept all but the most important of them at arm's' reach. Love and hope were followed by heartbreak and longing. Even in the endless world of dreams, where you could live out lifetimes in a nap, he didn't have time to dwell on things like that.

Every now and then, though, even if his conscious mind couldn't reshape the world around him, his unconscious minds allowed places and people to leak out. Half remembered locations and meetings with blurry forms and even blurrier faces, swimming and swarming around him until he either got a hold of his heart and stopped himself, or until he woke himself up.

This one was different. The balcony of the Mistholt, from where Euden would address the citizens of New Alberia, was just as he remembered, so solid he might have even believed it to not be a dream if he weren't so painfully aware of how impossible it was to open a gate back there. Plus, he couldn't ( _ didn't want to _ ) recognize the Euden on the balcony.

He was Euden, but so changed. He wasn't taller, or even noticeably older. Really, all he'd done was change armor and swept his hair back. He was the most solid and real thing Alfonse had seen besides the light elves of the realm, but he’d never looked more distant. For Alfonse, who did not ( _ could not _ ) change despite the rapid shifting of his world  _ (Kiran, the wars with Embla and Muspel, the death of the king, seeing a world in which he'd lost everyone and everything-- _ ) Euden felt surreal. A far away, distant ideal he would never reach.

And then Euden's eyes landed on him, face lighting up with a joyous grin, and then spell of power around him seemed to break. New armor, new hair, but still the exact same person who had leapt into Alfonse's heart before he could even realize what was happening, who right now was leaping into his arms, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Alfonse! I can't believe it- Is this a dream? When did you get back?" Euden didn't move his face from where it was happily buried in Alfonse's shoulders as he asked, holding him tight as if he would slip through his embrace like grains of sand.

"Yes, this is a dream," and Alfonse could see the hurt in Euden as he pulled back at his blunt answer, grabbing onto the other's shoulders to keep him from moving away, "it's Ljósálfheimr. The realm of dreams. We're dreaming, but it's still real."

"So you still haven't found a way to return to Alberia?"

"No, not yet, but-" Alfonse's excuses and stories of old books and musty tomes that stirred a tiny ember of hope in his heart but never properly caught was interrupted by Euden pulling him into a quick, searing kiss.

"But you're here," and Alfonse wanted to be upset at the interruption, but all he could manage was a lovestruck sigh, leaning over to kiss Euden again.


End file.
